Trip the Darkness
by The 13th Raven
Summary: The bright sunshine and hot weather affects all Addams in some way, some more than others... Note that this is my first fanfic and that the OC isn't exactly an original character as you may soon see. I do not own the Addams Family nor the song I'm using, 'Trip the Darkness' by Lacuna Coil. Enjoy.
1. What A Day?

**Chapter One: What A Day?**

The heat was excruciating as the sun beat down on the usually dark Addams' property with blinding bright rays. This was the third day in a row that the sky was clear and blue and the sun was free to warm and light up the earth. Morticia peaked out the curtain in her bedroom as she awoke and immediately closed it again, blinking open her eyes as she was temporarily blinded. Gomez looked concerned from where he still sat in bed as Morticia placed her cool fingers against her temple to ease away a growing headache brought on by the light.

"You alright, Querida?" He called to her.

"Infernal sun," Morticia replied calmly but with disgust thick in her voice as she crawled back onto the black, silk sheets, cool against her skin and bringing instant relief due to the hotness of the house because of the weather. As she laid on her back with her arms above her head, she groaned, "I'm just so hot…"

Gomez immediately rolled over and held himself above her with lust filled eyes, "Yes you are."

As he began kissing and nipping her neck she half laughed half begged, "Not like that, big shot! Get off me!"

Reluctantly, he rolled back onto his side, the sheets immediately feeling cool against his bare back. "Heat rises," he said after a minute. "Maybe we should head downstairs or to the caves; it might be cooler."

"I don't want to move," Morticia replied quietly. "Too hot."

He looked over to her, concerned again. Sure, heat and the sunlight affected Addams more than the average person but it really affected Morticia. He thought back to the last time it was sunny like this for a week. Morticia got really sick and he would do anything not to see her like that again.

"I'll run downstairs quick and make you up a smoothie with some B+ and cyanide," Gomez told her kindly as he got out of bed.

She opened her eyes to look at him with a smile at how thoughtful he was. As he left the room, the door creaking delightfully as it closed, Morticia suddenly felt herself grow extremely dizzy and she began experiencing sudden jerks up and to the sides, but she never moved, she only felt like she did and her eyes seemed to be playing tricks on her. Her head began to throb stronger now and she felt like someone was slicing razors through her brain tissue. She found it was becoming harder and harder to breathe and she began to find herself become fearful. This has never happened before; even last year when it was all sunny like this, the doctor just diagnosed her as having the flu. Bringing her palms up to her forehead, she immediately ripped them away from her skin for it felt like liquid fire.

Suddenly her vision got blurry and after blinking furiously she looked toward the foot of the bed and saw…_herself_. Immediately she bolted upright in shock. She saw that she was standing there dressed in her usual attire but with crossed arms and eyes that burned with rage. An icy cold, blank, unforgiving glare. Morticia just stared back, her mouth dropped in disbelief as she looked at her unmoving and unblinking self.

Later regaining her composure, she shook her head, which did nothing for her headache, and blinked her eyes but she was STILL there! Suddenly her door opened and Gomez walked in with a smile, holding her Blood Smoothie. Morticia's eyes briefly flicked over to Gomez before landing back on herself. She watched as she suddenly smiled demonically at her, her eyes burning satanically before she turned and walked directly up to Gomez, brushing against him as she passed, scratching her nails across his cheek in added measure, before disappearing out the closing door. Gomez didn't even react.

"Morticia!" Gomez suddenly shouted from where he was suddenly standing next to her side of the bed.

She jumped, which came as a surprise to Gomez for she doesn't scare easily and even when startled she never… "jumps".

"Querida," Gomez began concerned. "Are you alright? I've been talking to you for the past minute, calling to you, and you seemed like you couldn't even hear me. You just kept staring intently at the foot of the bed then the door. And you looked ready to kill whatever you saw; at first I thought it was me." He let out a chuckle at the end of his sentence to ease his nerves as he kneeled next to the bed and handed her her smoothie.

"S-sorry," Morticia replied, cringing at how shaken her voice sounded as she took a sip from the straw. Quickly regaining herself, she continued, "I was just…thinking."

Gomez nodded but wasn't convinced. He's experienced times before where she'll completely tune herself out when in thought but never had he'd seen her look upon something with such pure, vehement hate. Brushing a strand of hair from her burning forehead, Gomez said slowly, "Alright, darling." As he stood, he kissed her hair before disappearing into the bathroom.

The instant he was out of sight, the smile immediately left Morticia's face as she grimaced in pain. Her headache was getting worse and now even the candles that lit their room seemed too bright. She had no idea how to explain what had happened to Gomez and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to. The smoothie did seem to cool her down, however, which was good. She thanked Gomez again in her mind at his thoughtfulness.

Gomez soon emerged from the bathroom, dressed for the day, his eyeliner perfect as always, and his smell…Morticia couldn't keep the smile off her face, even with the pounding in her head.

"I can feed Cleo for you if you want to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

The idea sounded welcoming, but she needed to get up; she couldn't just lie there. Besides, the idea of encountering herself again… She didn't know how to describe it, but for the first time Morticia felt fear. Absolute fear.


	2. I Can Barely Keep My Eyes Wide Open

**Chapter Two: I Can Barely Keep My Eyes Wide Open**

Morticia sat knitting a new sweater for one of their dear cousins while Gomez stood on his head reading the paper. "Hey, what do you know, there's going to be an end to this heat spell!" Gomez shouted excitedly, flipping the page. "Oh…next week…"

Morticia looked at him with sympathetic eyes before returning them to her knitting.

With a groan of disgust, he tossed the paper aside and rolled down to sit cross-legged on the floor. "How are you feeling, by the way, darling?" He asked her as he watched her skillfully work her needles.

"A little tired, but better than I was," Morticia answered as she looked at him with her unique, closed-mouthed smile. "Your smoothie was a real _remède miracle_."

"French, Tish!" Gomez shouted, leaping to his feet and practically pouncing at her. He immediately began placing feverish kisses and sharp love bites from her wrist up to her shoulder, begging her to speak more French and Morticia soon had to calm him down for his kisses were making her hotter than she already was due to the 90 degree weather.

Patting his shoulder, Morticia purred, her voice thick with growing arousal, "Later, _Mon Cher_, later. It's much too hot."

Gomez placed one final kiss to her hair before pulling away with a nod. Shaking his head to regain himself, he muttered something about the heat before stating, "Yes. Well, with Lurch away with Mama for some bat hunting, I think I'll fix myself up some lunch."

"I'll come with you," Morticia replied, setting aside her knitting to stand up.

As she stood, she was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea and she had to grab her chair to keep from falling. Gomez was by her side the instant he saw her stumble, and held her securely.

"Morticia!" he called to her, startled. "Are you alright?"

The whole room was spinning and with wide eyes she gave her head a quick shake and everything was back to normal, minus now she had another throbbing headache.

"I'm fine, darling," Morticia reassured him, squeezing his arm. "I just moved too fast and this heat doesn't help."

Gomez nodded as he released his hold on her, allowing her to straighten, and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Morticia's eyes grew distant and began to grow fixed on something behind him. Shutting his mouth, he turned to see what she was looking at and saw…nothing. There was nothing behind him; nothing unusual that HE could see anyway.

Turning back to Morticia, he was about to ask her was she sees but before he could utter a syllable, her head suddenly snaps sharply to the right and her eyes seem to glow with how strangely focused they were becoming as they grew wider, following something…up the stairs…

Still unable to see what she's looking at Gomez shouts to her, "Morticia!"

Morticia jumps again, as if shaken from a trance, having that same bewildered look on her face like this morning. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Morticia calmly asks him, as if her whole "spacing out" never happened.

"Uh, no, just…what were you looking at?" Gomez asked slowly.

She tilted her head in confusion before answering, "I don't know what you're talking about, dear. Maybe you just caught me daydreaming again." She ended her last sentence with a reassuring smile and a content voice as she moved to take his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Gomez told her as they walked to the kitchen. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Gomez, you keep asking me that same question and you'll keep getting the same answer, I'm FINE. I'm a little hot and tired from the heat but nothing to be worried about, dearest," Morticia answered in her usual calm tone but with a faint edge to it, almost as if she was annoyed with him.

"But I worry about you, Tish," Gomez replied as he stopped them outside the kitchen door and wrapped his arms around her thin torso. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not," Morticia answered briskly before moving out of his embrace and through the kitchen's swinging door.

"Morticia…" Gomez growled to himself before following her into the kitchen. He could sense something was wrong and it was bugging the hell out of him that she wouldn't tell him what's up. Then again maybe he was just over reacting and she really was as she said, "Fine" and it was just this heat getting to her. If only he could convince himself of that.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw that Morticia was bracing herself against the counter with her head down, breathing heavily. "Morticia?" He asked slowly as he walked over to her.

Raising her head, she shook her midnight black hair out of her cobalt eyes before forcing a smile and replying in a strained voice, "Yes, dear?"

"Uh…you look like you've just been hit by a train, what happened?" Gomez asked with careful words. He didn't want to upset her again by asking the same old question that he just wanted a straight answer to.

"I just had a dizzy spell or something. Been tired all day, I can barely keep my eyes open," Morticia replied with a yawn.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep…"

"No, no, it's just a faze; it'll pass," Morticia replied quickly before turning toward the cabinets to retrieve some jars containing numerous ingredients for their lunch.

"Whatever you say, Querida," Gomez answered as he moved to grab a mixing bowl from an upper, cobweb infested shelf.

Morticia felt her heart lurch into her throat with the amount of guilt that sliced through her as she reached up and grabbed the last two jars. She felt absolutely terrible about keeping this from Gomez, lying to him and such. Honesty was a huge part of their relationship and it was tearing her apart inside that she was hiding something from him, and she knew he knew she was hiding something.

_'__But how can I tell him what's going on when I don't even know what's going on?' _Morticia thought to herself as she carried the four jars over to the counter. As she set them down and looked up, she met Gomez's dark brown-black eyes, clouded in concern and confusion.

_"__You CAN'T tell him about us!" _A sharp voice suddenly hissed in her ear instantly making her tense. She didn't even look over for she was too afraid of what she would see, so she just continued to stare into Gomez's eyes as it continued, _"Not yet…it's not time yet…"_

Morticia dropped her eyes then with a curt nod before turning to the bowl and jars. She could have sworn she saw another shadow cast onto the counter from behind her but it soon faded. Faded away the same way her sanity was.


	3. I Don't Wanna See Straight

**Chapter Three: I Don't Wanna See Straight**

After lunch Morticia left Gomez alone to play with his trains, he needed the relaxation and she needed the time away from him to think. As she paced the dining room, a particularly large, black book caught her eye. Pulling it from the shelf, she instantly recognized it as the old Addams Medical Book. Opening the iron plated cover, she began scanning through the table of contents and the index; this was just the thing she had been looking for, hopefully it would give her some insight on what's wrong with her.

Seeing FEVER first, she immediately turned to page 119 and began scanning over the faded pages for anything a fever could cause that she was experiencing.

'_Hallucinations! In severe cases, fevers can cause hallucinations.' _

She smiled and was about to close the book, hoping to have a new found relief from this, when she suddenly realized something. She didn't have a fever the last time she hallucinated; she was just hot and tired…

_'Lack of sleep can make you hallucinate…but I've gotten reasonable amounts of sleep… Brain damage…no, no…'_

She began pacing again as she tried to think of anything that would make her hallucinate when a sudden horrible, but slightly thrilling, thought came to mind. "Maybe I'm going insane…" she mused to herself, a small smile forming upon her lips. Morticia always has been strongly fascinated by insanity and mental disorders. "Still, there needs to be a cause for it…"

Sliding the book back onto the shelf, she left the room and began to retrace her steps and think back to any unusual or non-routine things she has done in the past 3 days. _'Well…I did take that walk with Wednesday…but that wouldn't cause it. Gomez and I tried that new…nah, we've experimented before. Fester had us hold a séance…'_

"FESTER!" Morticia suddenly exclaimed. "He wanted to hold a séance to contact his half-brother Season who died in Alcatraz. But the séance was a failed attempt…or was it…"

Morticia headed toward the basement stairs as she began thinking back to yesterday:

**_"But, Morticia! Now would be the perfect time to try and contact him. Today was the day of his death and that's the best time to be able to reach him," Fester said gleefully from where he stood on the right side of her chair while Gomez sat at her left puffing on a cigar._**

**_"Uncle Fester, I told you," Morticia began sternly. "I don't feel up to it today and as you know, 'I' need to head the séance."_**

**_"Morticia's right, Fester," Gomez agreed as he wiped his forehead. "It's too hot."_**

**_"But there's nothing to it," Fester argued. "You just sit in a circle, light a candle, mix up a stew, hold hands, and call out to them."_**

**_"Yes, but they need to be done with extreme concentration and vitality, otherwise you'll get the wrong person or it won't work at all," Morticia replied as she rested her elbow on the chair's arm and leaned on her hand. _**

**_"Morticia, I talk to him every year," Fester continued. "He would be terribly hurt if I didn't contact him."_**

**_Morticia let out a sigh and looked over to Gomez who just shrugged. "Fine…" Morticia gave in slowly. "But I can't guarantee it will work…"_**

**_"Oh, thank-you, thank-you!" Fester exclaimed with a jump as he headed to the playroom. "I'll get everything ready."_**

**_"Querida, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gomez asked as he helped her stand._**

**_"Well, we can at least try. Although I highly doubt we'll get as much as a whisper from Season. This heat gives me a ghastly headache. But I will try my hardest for dear Uncle Fester. You know how much he looks forward to speaking with his old brother."_**

**_"How like you to think of others before yourself, Cara Mia," Gomez purred as he brought her hand up to his lips._**

**_"Darling," Morticia cooed back as she ran her nails gently down his cheek. Gomez immediately growled and proceeded to kiss slowly up her arm._**

**_"HEY! YOU GUYS COMIN'?" Fester shouted from the basement._**

**_His shout threw Gomez out of his lust-filled trance and with a smile he led Morticia by the hand down to the playroom._**

The séance failed, as expected, but Fester didn't want to give up. They tried four times and still nothing, although a most peculiar thing happened on their last try-the candle blew out. At the time no one thought anything of it, but now…

As Morticia turned to head down the steps, she felt like she was suddenly punched in the stomach. An intense feeling of pure evil seemed to cloak around her like a heavy blanket, making it difficult to breathe. Bracing herself against the railing, blinking her eyes, her first thought was, _'What is this…'_

She's had plenty of paranormal experiences, even had Satan over for dinner once, and she loved those encounters with the paranormal side of the world. But this…this was different. Never before had she felt such a sick gut feeling, one that filled her with such dread that she couldn't stand it. This wasn't the dread that she's come to know and love; this was something else, something completely foreign to her. And yet, her curiosity and want for answers won her over; so with a couple blinks of her eyes, she proceeded down the shadowy steps.

As she got lower, the feeling grew stronger as did her lack of air. The air was so dry and hot that Morticia had to blink her eyes every so often to moisten them. Nearing the playroom, she felt like her lungs were collapsing upon themselves and she seriously couldn't breathe; the feeling of this dark presence was too intense. Her stomach was like a ship in a hurricane and her head was throbbing with an intense headache and swimming with the heat of an appearing fever. She wanted to turn back but some force was willing her forward…_pulling _her. Morticia felt like she wasn't even in control of her own body anymore, but the instant her hand touched the brass doorknob to the playroom, everything stopped. The feeling was gone, her breathing returned, her headache ceased, and the slight rush of cool air from the barred window of the playroom brought fresh relief.

With a sigh, she opened the door and stepped in. Nothing looked out of order, minus they still had the séance table set up in the middle of the room. She didn't know exactly who or what she was looking for, but she had a hunch that if she had accidentally conjured up something it would still be here and she would be able to put it back and possibly get some answers along the way.

She moved to walk toward the table when suddenly she heard someone order in a low growl, "_STOP!" _

Morticia immediately froze and the sick feeling returned. She could sense she wasn't alone. Her heart pounded in her ears as she strained to hear something, ANYTHING. A footstep, breathing… She felt like she was being circled, something with dagger eyes digging into her skin. She fought against the need to tremble in the amount of fear she was in, her eyes wide and darting left and right. Low growls began to fill the air as she heard as low whisper growl, _"Get out…"_

But she didn't dare move, for whatever was here was right behind her…


	4. Feels Like My Breath is Heavy Again

**Chapter Four: Feels Like My Breath is Heavy Again and I'm Totally Faded**

Morticia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, _"This isn't real," _she began repeating to herself. _"This isn't real…"_

Her lack of movement and obedience to the command must have upset the presence or it could hear her thoughts, for suddenly Morticia's wrists were torn open horizontally, simultaneously, leaving deep gashes, like those made from tiger claws, and tearing her dress's sleeves as if the elastic, tight material was nothing more than thin tissue paper. She immediately screamed out in pain and fell to her knees clutching her wrists. Morticia has a very high pain tolerance but not _that _high.

Her dark, oxygen-deprived blood flowed from the severed veins like individual rivers, spotting the floor crimson and staining her dress's sleeves a deep ruby color. Hissing through clenched teeth, she removed her hands from her stinging wrists and began quickly wrapping her dress's decorative tatters, which hang from her arms, around the gushing wounds.

Morticia knew they wouldn't hold up long and that she needed to get out NOW. Fueled by both pain and anger, she rose to her feet and spun around, ready to make a mad dash for the door, and as she dashed she ran smack into the rock solid chest of her husband, causing her to stumble backwards and catch herself against the table.

A certain demonic laughter echoed in her ears for a brief moment and then it was gone, replaced by a disbelieving, grief stricken scream of her name from Gomez.

"Morticia!" He cried out as he stood over the puddle of blood, his jaw on the ground as he looked down upon it, his arms thrown out to the sides in shock. "Wh-what did you do!?"

She couldn't meet his eyes; she didn't have the strength to, mentally and physically. Her breath began to grow heavy again and she needed to get out before she passed out due to blood loss; her body was already going into shock. Pushing off the table, her head spinning, she moved to the door but Gomez stopped her by grabbing her by the wrists, like he usually does, and was shocked by the sudden pain-filled scream that came from Morticia's mouth as she tore her arms away from him. Looking at Morticia then down at his now bloodstained hands then back to Morticia, Gomez croaked out, his words mere whispers due to the shock and anguish that ripped through his body, "Morticia…why? Wha-"

"It's not what you think!" Morticia cried out, her voice rough due to her sudden tears of pain and sorrow. "They…he…she…"

"Shhh, shhh, stop," Gomez cut in, as he pulled out his handkerchief and tied it tightly around her left wrist. "Just keep pressure on the other, we need to get you bandaged up."

Reaching over to a noose, he quickly pulled it down instantly filling the room with a resonating gong. "You ra-" Lurch began almost instantly, but immediately lost his voice upon seeing his mistress.

"Bandages, Lurch!" Gomez ordered as he removed Morticia's shaky hand from her wound and replaced it with his own. "Fast; and our med kit."

Lurch was out the door before Gomez even finished his sentence.

"I'm sorry, Gomez," Morticia breathed at him, her voice sounding weak as she struggled to hold back tears of both pain and sorrow. "I should have told you what was happening, but I didn't know how to. I didn't want you to worry. Never would I have thought it would lead to this…"

"It's going to be alright, Querida," Gomez whispered to her, pulling her to his chest and kissing her hair. "It'll be alright. You're going to be fine."

"I-" Morticia began, but before she could finish, she saw a flash of light and she immediately felt that jerking sensation from before. Her head screamed in pain and before she knew it she found herself talking. "I am fine, dear…" she purred, her eyes no longer pain-filled but seductive. Flashing a smile, she looked up to Gomez and breathed, "Now."

"Morticia…" Gomez began, completely confused by her sudden mood swing, but he was suddenly interrupted by Lurch returning.

Gomez quickly grabbed the med kit and set it on the table, throwing open the lid and grabbing the bandages. As he began wrapping her wrists, he avoided looking into her eyes. He could tell just by touching her as he held her arms that this was not his Morticia, the air about her didn't even feel right.

"Bubele…" she purred, her eyes dark.

Gomez tensed as he fought back the urge to seize her lips with the sudden passion that filled his veins. Now was definitely not the time. "Let's get you well first," Gomez told her gently as he reached for her other arm to wrap it.

_"__What is wrong with me?" _Morticia screamed to herself as she shook her head, the playful seduction immediately leaving her eyes as she looked to the floor, her breathing heavy as if it took superhuman strength to do that simple motion. It was almost as if in that moment she wasn't even in control of her body anymore.

A glint of something caught her eye and moving her eyes from the floor she spotted herself standing on the other side of the séance table with an annoyed, anger-filled glare. Morticia glared back at herself when suddenly it spoke, "Morticia Frump Addams, give me thy soul."

"Never," Morticia hissed strongly, getting a challenging look from her doppelganger before she faded away.

"What?" Gomez asked as he finished wrapping her last bandage.

"Hmm?" Morticia responded startled as she looked up at him.

"You said something," Gomez answered as he quickly glimpsed behind him.

"Did I?" Morticia said nonchalantly. "Sorry."

Suddenly Fester burst into the playroom with frightened eyes and gasped, "Morticia, Gomez, something's wrong with Wednesday!"

The two looked at each other frightened before quickly following Fester back upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Gomez demanded his eyes fearful.

"I don't know," Fester replied as they made their way up the stairs towards Wednesday's room. "We were just blowing up some dynamite caps with Pugsley when suddenly her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the floor seizing and foaming at the mouth muttering something in Latin."

"Where is she now?" Morticia asked, her voice thick with worry.

"We took her to Pugsley's room, it was closer. He's with her now," Fester replied as he quickly threw open Pugsley's door.

Morticia and Gomez instantly made a beeline for Pugsley's bed and found Wednesday laying ramrod straight on the bed, her eyes glazed, and her mouth trickling with foaming saliva as she muttered, "Si i non habent te, capiam. Si i non habent te, capiam…"

"What is she saying?!" Gomez shouted confused as he wiped the spit from her jaw with the cloth Pugsley had near her.

Morticia looked at her daughter with focused eyes as she strained to hear the words and interpret them correctly. Bit by bit, her eyes slowly widened upon the realization on what she was saying. "If I do not have you, I'll take this…" Morticia muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Gomez responded frustrated.

"She's possessed," Morticia said suddenly. "Everybody out! Leave us alone…"

"But…"

"Out!"

Fester quickly ushered Pugsley out of the room while Gomez looked for a brief moment at Morticia before reluctantly leaving and closing the door. As soon as Morticia knew they were gone, she focused her gaze on her paralyzed, muttering child. "Derelinquamus eam…"Morticia ordered lowly in Latin.

Immediately Wednesday jerked into a sitting position with a blood curdling scream before falling back into her Latin chants, "Da mihi anima tua."

"By my Pagan power, I demand that you leave her!"

Wednesday flopped violently back on her back and growled, "Pro anima tua!"

"It's not mine to give!" Morticia shouted, frustrated that this being held this much power over her that even her mastered witchcraft didn't faze it.

"Dost thou love her?" A voice, oddly familiar, growled.

"Yes, but-"

"Then thou shalt givest me thy soul. I am Satan…fear me not…"

Morticia looked away with fearful and angered eyes before looking back at her trembling daughter and snarling, "In nomine domini, abire."

Immediately Wednesday began thrashing and seizing as foam spurted from her screaming mouth and her limbs twisted in awkward angles, till at last she fell still and silent. Morticia rushed over to her and wiped a strand of hair from her sweating, wet face. Upon contact a sinister voice sounded in her ears, "If thou shall not give, I shall TAKE!"

At once Morticia saw her other self appear at the foot of the bed before disappearing and causing Morticia to brace herself against the bedpost with the intense wave of pain and nausea that racked her body. She fought against the sudden force that seemed to invade her as her breath grew heavy and she began to feel as if she were on fire. The blood pounded in her ears as her head screamed in pain; the world was spinning and she began to shake. In order to keep from collapsing, she kneeled on the floor and continued to fight back with clenched teeth and her nails digging into the carpet. She was almost vibrating now and she was growing weaker and weaker. Soon her vision was failing and the colors around her began to fade and before she could make one last coherent thought, she collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

**I wanna thank everyone for the reviews and I hope this chapter isn't too out of character for the idea that's buzzing around my mind. Here's the Latin translations for your convenience :)**

**Si i non habent te, capiam-If I do not have you, I'll take this**

**Derelinquamus eam-Leave her alone**

**Da mihi anima tua-Give me your soul**

**Pro anima tua-For thy soul**

**In nomine domini, abire-In the name of God, go away**


	5. Seconds, Minutes, and Hours Spill Over

**Chapter Five: Seconds, Minutes, and Hours Spill Over, There's No Time Here In Space**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is a little AU based because I'm going into my version of Morticia's childhood and why we never hear about or see her father. Enjoy :)**

Morticia slowly blinked open her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness. The air was musty and she could sense that she was in an enclosed area. Reaching up, her hand instantly collided with what felt like rough wood, confirming her sense of enclosement.

Pushing on it she was immediately greeted by the sudden fall of dirt into her eyes and mouth. Spitting out the bitter soil and wiping out her stinging eyes, she begged for her eyes to adjust.

After a few brief seconds, her eyes slowly began to make out the faint edges of what surrounded her and the clearer they became the faster her heart pounded. She knew where she was now and began to fall into a panic.

Morticia desperately scratched and pounded at the wooden lid, causing dirt to seep through the cracks that lined it. As she continued to ram at the top and sides, ripping her skin, a sudden panic-filled scream unwillingly tore from her throat. As if in response to her scream, the lid suddenly popped off and the coffin disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Feeling the air around her, she let out a sigh of relief that she was no longer trapped. Spitting out the excess soil from her mouth and shaking out her hair, she rose to her feet and looked around her.

Once again she found herself surrounded by nothing but black space, instantly confusing her.

"This must be a dream..." She murmured to herself.

'_But it's too real...' _She began to wonder, _'Am I dead? Is this the Afterlife? If so, where's Gomez? He wouldn't leave me to roam the Afterlife myself. He always said he wouldn't be far behind if I passed before him. Then...'_

"Gomez!" Morticia called into the shapeless black.

No answer.

"Gomez!" She tried again, louder.

Silence.

"Bubele!"

But even that didn't bring him to her. She looked down, heart-broken and confused, wondering what was happening. Why didn't he come to her like always?

Before she had the chance to dwell on that thought any longer, she began to hear the quiet sound like fire crackling in the distance. Looking up she tilted her head and turned to face the faint sound. A small speck of light flickered and, curiosity filling her, she began to head toward the distant firelight.

The closer she got, the louder the crackling became and soon the sharp smell of smoke filled the air. The light grew more intense soon carrying with it another smell, the smell of burning flesh.

Immediately upon smelling that, memories washed over Morticia with the near force of a tidal wave, making her want to stop walking but something wouldn't let her.

She soon found herself on a worn, cobblestone street heading into the center of a large town. Morticia recognized it as the town she grew up in before she and her family moved to New York. The shouts of a lynch mob began to fill her ears as she rounded a building, and made her stomach churn with how proud and satisfied they sounded. She remembered this day now. She knew what they were doing, but she still had to see, in attempts to convince herself if this was real or some horrible hell someone threw her into, forcing her to relive her worst memories.

Finally she made it to the square and pushing her way to the front she instantly felt her heart rip from her arteries and plunge into her throat. Her Grandmother, Carolyn, the only woman Morticia felt safe around and saw as her TRUE mother, was struggling to keep from screaming out as tears of pain flowed from her eyes, streaking her black eyeliner. The crowd around her was waving their pitchforks, torches, and weapons as they shouted in delight as if this was some sort of dog fight or sport. Morticia's world began to spin violently and she began to feel as if her very soul was being sucked out of her, making her light-headed and tying her stomach in knots.

A loud scream resonated from the stake at which Carolyn hung from, the flames eating away at her flesh mercilessly, and Morticia squeezed her eyes shut and dropped to her knees covering her ears. No one seemed to notice her though; they were all too focused on their "Holy" act, or maybe they couldn't see her at all. After what felt like centuries, but was actually only 5 minutes, the yelling died down as did the flames. Opening her eyes, she saw that Carolyn was now hanging limply from the stake, her eyes frozen in agony as the flames had now fully engulfed her body and were slowly peeling the once beautiful, moon pale skin from her bones. Skin once as pale as her own now burned and blistering and eyes that once burned like the flames around her now colorless and bubbling softly. Morticia felt like she was going to be sick again so she remained on her knees.

'_Who would be sick enough to make me relive THAT!' _Morticia screamed to herself.

She had to be dreaming, hallucinating, SOMETHING! This couldn't possibly be real...

"**Welcome to Hell," **a demonic voice sang menacingly into her ear causing her to spin around on her heels. She expected to see some sort of demon or disfigured corpse but she was instead greeted by a white wall.

"What..."

Slowly turning around she saw that she was standing outside her old house, a blue sky and a blazing sun above her. She immediately shielded her eyes and noticed that her hands looked much younger now. Walking over to the nearby window, she looked at her reflection and saw that she was once again a senior, just out of high school. And today was..._no..._

Slowly turning around she spotted her father marching toward her with the rage she came to know so well in her youth in his eyes. She's tried time and time again to tell her mother that her husband was nothing but an abusive, horrible, drunk, and each time her mother would just brush her off. Her mother and father eventually divorced, but not over his abusiveness towards her; rather over the fact they couldn't come to an agreement as to which family Ophelia should be married into, thus leading to many arguments and eventually divorce. Thank God.

After the divorce Morticia thought she would never see him again but now, to her disbelief and shock, here he was once again heading toward her, ready to make her relive the childhood she had when he was still in her life.

Soon he was directly in front of her and the whiskey on his breath made her eyes water. "I told you not to come back," he growled. "You think you don't need to obey me? Witch!" Upon finishing his sentence, he backhanded her so hard, blood immediately flew from her lips onto the white siding of the house as her head collided with the rough wall.

She looked back at him, her eyes on fire in both pain and hate. Did he ever love her? No. He had wanted a son after Ophelia and the fact she looked so much like her Grandmother Carolyn, the so-called "stain" on the family name, made him all the more bitter toward her. Carolyn had brought witchcraft and magic into the house and Morticia naturally followed in her footsteps. She never understood why the Frumps hated magic so much; her mother didn't seem to mind it, but her father... The moment he discovered Morticia was spending time with Carolyn was when he took his hate toward her to a whole new level.

He would never hit her or speak bad to her when her mother or sister was around but when she was alone, all she had to do was twitch and he would begin beating on her til she was lying on the floor gasping for air and bleeding. He was one of the many reasons Morticia grew to have a very high pain tolerance.

"I asked you a question!" Her father suddenly roared, snapping her out of her thoughts as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back.

He stared into her fear-filled cobalt eyes as if searching for something. Soon he sneered and snarled, "I regret the day I brought you into this world."

Morticia had enough. Quicker than light, she slashed at his face with her nails like a pissed off cat, instantly coating them with blood and leaving four deep scratches in his cheek.

He hissed in pain and put a hand to his cheek as he threw her away from him. "You fucking bitch..."

She had no time to get up and run; her father yanked her up to her feet by her hair and drug her over to the neighbor's pond. The sight of the water instantly filled her with fear. Morticia had a fear of one thing and that was drowning. The very thought of swimming chilled her and she only learned to swim when she married Gomez. She felt safe with him but now he wasn't here. No one was here but her and her devil of a father.

Morticia clawed at his bare arms and kicked at his shins, desperately trying to struggle out of his grip, but it was all in vain. She was suddenly pushed into the shallow end of the pond, and with a gasp she tried to push herself off the murky bottom. The instant she made it to the surface, she was pushed back down again.

Her eyes were burning from the pond scum that was getting in her eyes and her lungs were screaming for air. With a quick kick off the bottom, she broke the surface with a huge gasp for air. Before she could move though, her father grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her underwater, _holding _her down.

Morticia thrashed as she held her breath, her flailing making her lose it faster. Her thrashing soon grew weaker and her eyesight was becoming blurry. Vivid colors became grey and shapes became blurs. His hands were no longer on her but she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into the depths, she struggled to pull herself toward the surface but couldn't.

"**There is no one to save you this time..."**


	6. I See Beauty In Everything

**Chapter Six: I See Beauty In Everything, But the World is Still Fading Away**

Morticia suddenly bolted upright in her bed with a gasp for air, which was a partial scream, her arms outstretched as if she had been trying to swim.

"Tish!" Gomez shouted immediately at her side holding her as she grabbed onto him and cried genuine, rare tears.

"Oh, Gomez..." she whimpered holding him tighter as she burrowed her face into his jacket. "Gomez..."

"Shhh, shhh," Gomez shushed her as he rubbed her back just as Fester came into the room with Wednesday and Pugsley.

"Mother!" Wednesday shouted, jumping onto the bed and crawling over to her mother, hugging her.

Morticia pulled away from Gomez to wrap an arm around her child, her tears becoming soundless as they began to slow.

"How is she?" Fester asked Gomez as Pugsley crawled over to sit by Wednesday.

"She just woke up," Gomez answered, continuing to look at her with concerned and grateful eyes.

"How...how long was I out?" Morticia asked slowly, beginning to regain her composure as she held her two children.

"Two days," Fester answered. "Gomez didn't leave your side once."

Morticia looked at her husband with adoring eyes when Wednesday suddenly spoke, "I saw her, Mother."

"Saw who?" Morticia asked slowly.

"Your twin ghost," She answered. "I saw her hit you and disappear. I tried to wake you up but you stayed asleep. You're okay now...right?"

"Yes, darling," Morticia answered after a minute, playing with one of her braids. "I believe the worst is over now."

"So she's gone?"

Morticia nodded, praying it was true.

"Why don't we let Father talk to Mother for a while, okay?" Fester told Wednesday and Pugsley upon noticing the numerous questions flying across Gomez's eyes.

Wednesday hugged her again before sliding off the bed with Pugsley and allowing Fester to lead her out the door.

"Oh, Morticia," Gomez whispered, stricken as he took her hands in his. "I thought I lost you."

"And I you," Morticia whispered back, looking up into his troubled eyes. "It was horrible Gomez, I dreamt I was in a personal hell and I was reliving some of the most traumatic pages of my life. I was so alone...and it was so real..."

"You'll never be alone, Cara," Gomez reassured her. "I will always be with you."

"You weren't with me there," Morticia murmured almost inaudibly, looking away. Before he could respond she looked back to him and said, "I'll never take anything for granted ever again. Nothing. I'd even take the sun over what I just went through! After that I see beauty in everything."

Gomez let out a soft chuckle before stating, "Instead of the sun why don't you take what's outside right now?"

"Hmm?" As Morticia turned to look out the window she saw that the sky was covered in dark storm clouds and as if on cue, a flash of lightning lit up the sky and sounded, instantly bringing a heavy down pour.

"I've always said I have impeccable timing," Gomez smirked as he watched her eyes light up at the sight of the lightning before she turned back to him with a smile.

"That you do," Morticia smiled as she slowly pulled his face down to her by his watch chain. Her shadowed eyes glinted mischievously as she purred, her breath tickling his lips, "You know what else you're impeccable at?"

* * *

><p>"There you are Cleopatra," Morticia cooed to her African Strangler as she fed her some fresh hamburger. "I hope you didn't miss me too much."<p>

The plant clicked at her before wrapping around her shoulders and placing a kiss to her cheek. "I missed you too, darling," Morticia smiled as she patted the plant before lifting her off her neck and continued her feeding.

"_Do you really think that I would ever let you go?" _A sharp voice growled into her ear. The voice she's come to know too well.

"Get away from me," Morticia growled as she set down Cleopatra's bowl and closed her eyes.

"_I can't leave you because I AM you,"_ her doppelganger's voice sneered.

"You lie!" Morticia hissed.

"_Do I?"_ The voice challenged darkly causing Morticia to instantly feel a sharp pain in her gut and a lack of air.

Morticia braced herself against the table on which Cleopatra sat and fought to regain control of her body.

"_Don't try to fight it! I have complete control over you and there's no way you can escape it. I could easily kill you and that would be the end of it; you die, I live on to find another host. Perhaps a certain little girl with long braids..."_

"You touch her and I swear..." Morticia growled through clenched teeth.

"_You swear what? You can't hurt me without hurting yourself. Maybe if you do as you're told I'll go easy on you. Do we have a deal?"_

"What do you want?" Morticia groaned, her voice becoming tight from trouble breathing.

"_That's for me to know and you to find out,"_ she snickered.

"I would be making a deal with the devil. A _liar_!" Morticia hissed in return.

Her right wrist suddenly became slashed open, vertically this time, causing Morticia to hold back a scream of agony as she clutched her wrist, this new scar crossing the old one and forming an upside-down cross. _"You watch your tongue when speaking to me!"_ The entity snarled before toning back down to it's dark teasing. _"Now...do we have a deal or not?"_

Morticia barred her teeth and she tried one final time to try and dislodge herself from her demon twin and as suspected, failed. With a nod she gave in, "It's a deal."

"_Good,"_ the voice sneered. _"Now let's seal it in blood!"_

Morticia let out a sharp cry as what felt like two needles drove into her other wrist, leaving two puncture marks like from a bite of a fanged animal.

"_Now, I would go wrap yourself up,"_ The voice teased. _"You don't want your darling Gomez to think you self-harm. Ha! I'll check in with you soon..."_

Morticia squeezed her eyes shut as she held back her tears before turning and heading toward her bedroom to clean up. "I thought it was over..."


	7. I Am Waiting for You

**Chapter Seven: Come To Me, I Am Waiting for You, and I Can't Wait**

**Authors Note: So, so, so sorry for not updating. I've been so busy lately with school and the Halloween season (I run/act in a haunted house), not to mention I had a severe case of Writer's Block when attempting to write this chapter. But C'est La Vie. Here it is now. Enjoy :)**

Heading up the backstairs, holding her wrists as she did so, Morticia began to feel as if she were rabid. The pain from her wounds was making her mind spin in undefinable pleasure and her vision was blurring in and out of focus. As she looked up at the top of the stairs she suddenly saw the top step burst into flames. She stopped and just stared at it; she knew it was her mind playing tricks on her but she found it fascinating. Walking closer to the flames she watched as they suddenly faded away and instead a dark shadow loomed up behind her. Whipping around, startled, she saw that there was nothing there and the shadow was gone. She smiled at that small bolt of fear that ripped through her body upon spotting the shadow and once again found herself liking the idea of going insane.

As she walked down the dimly lit hallway, she was kind of hoping she would hallucinate again and fall a little deeper into this new-found darkness of her mind while another part of her just wanted to escape the mind games all together and return back to her natural, known darkness. Opening the door to her bedroom, she let out a sigh of relief that Gomez wasn't there, she didn't want him to see her like this, not when he thought it was all over.

Upon entering their connecting bathroom, Morticia turned on the water and slowly ran her torn wrists under the cool spray of water, her dark, oxygen-deprived blood staining the porcelain sink briefly before swirling down the drain. Opening the old, mahogany doors underneath, she quickly reached in and drew out a bottle of alcohol, blowing off the cobwebs, and setting it on the edge of the sink. Twisting off the cap, she held out her slit wrist and poured the liquid onto her wound and immediately smiled at the feel of it burning into her skin, stinging her like fire. It felt good to her.

She let it bubble in her wound until the stinging went away before running it back under the water and scrubbing it with soap. Once it was cleaned out to her liking, she reached into the open medicine cabinet at her right and drew out some bandages. Just as she finished bandaging her wrist and moved to clean out the bite mark on the other, she heard Gomez call her from downstairs,

"Morticia! Tish, where are you?"

"I'm upstairs, darling," she called back to him reluctantly. How the hell was she supposed to explain THIS?

"Tish," Gomez smiled as he walked into the bedroom. "You've got to come downstairs and taste the cookies Mama and the children made!"

"In a moment, dear," Morticia called through the closed bathroom door.

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs," Gomez replied happily before moving to head out the door.

"Gomez, wait," Morticia called urgently to him. "I need to speak with you."

"Is everything alright, Querida?" Gomez asked, slight concern evident in his voice as he turned away from the door and walked back into the room.

"I don't know," Morticia replied as she quickly bandaged up her other wrist and pulled down her dress sleeves before opening the door. As she walked over to him she continued, "Something strange happened in the conservatory earlier."

"What do you mean "strange"?" Gomez asked praying that it wasn't the "strange" that he was thinking about.

"Well...I...she's back again...and I'm feeling like I'm out of control...she's part of me now..."

"What?" Gomez responded, his voice full of fear-filled worry.

"I'm sorry, Gomez," Morticia began, her voice tight from holding back the sudden urge to cry. Turning away with crossed arms she continued, "I should have been stronger, I should have..."

"Shh, shh," Gomez whispered as he spun her around and pulled her into his chest. "You can't blame yourself," he murmured against her hair as he placed a soft kiss against it.

"But it's scaring me and I'm finding myself falling further and further into this new-found darkness...I like it..."

"Don't say that," Gomez told her softly but strongly as he moved back to look into her tormented eyes.

"Why!?" Morticia retorted, shocked at how suddenly her mood changed from worried to irritated. "Because it's true?

"That's just what she wants you to think," Gomez told her, taken aback by her sudden hiss.

"She has no control over my mind," Morticia growled, able to keep from shouting due to years of practice.

"Oh really?" Gomez replied calmly but with a sharp edge.

Morticia pushed her way out of his embrace and moved to stand a good five feet away from him, her arms crossed protectively in front of her.

They just stared at each other with emotionless eyes before Gomez finally looked down with a sigh and apologized, "I'm sorry, Cara, it's just that...I'm so scared over the fact that you're THIS sick..."

"No, Gomez, I'M sorry," Morticia replied, calming down. "Forgive me for snapping at you, it's just...I don't know what's happening to me! And I'm scared at how I seem to be wanting more and more of this insane state. I don't know if that's me or her...I don't know who I am anymore..."

"What did she do?" Gomez asked, tentatively taking a step toward her.

"Apparently she's like a split personality now...I think I'm possessed."

Gomez looked at her, just stared at her, letting the word 'possessed' sink into his mind.

"Well say something!" Morticia practically begged. "Tell me you still love me, tell me this won't push you away from me..."

"I need to take a walk...I need to think of a way to get us out of this..." Gomez replied softly as he moved to walk past her toward the door.

"Gomez?" Morticia called to him, her voice high pitched in both sorrow and worry.

"Don't worry, Cara Mia," Gomez said reassuringly as he pulled her to his side, placing a quick kiss to her temple. "I'll be back. I won't leave you alone."

She watched as he disappeared out the door and continued to look at where he once was until she heard the front door shut with a soft thud. "He'll come back," Morticia told herself to calm her uncertainty. "He always does..." Shutting her bedroom door, she looked up at the ceiling and growled to her demon, "As for you, are you going to tell me what you want?"

There was no answer and Morticia looked back down and walked toward the window. She watched as the sun sank the last few feet below the horizon, casting the sky into a pale purple and the clouds into a fiery red. Turning away, she fetched her cloak from the closet and throwing it over her shoulders and putting up the hood, she headed out her room, downstairs, and out the back door to take a walk through the cemetery, hoping that he'll come out and find her and nothing between them needs to change. But right now that seemed impossible.


	8. Trip the Darkness

**Chapter Eight: Follow Me As I Trip the Darkness, One More Time**

**Author's Note: Trip is a slang term for "to take hallucinogenic drugs such as LSD." If it strikes your fancy, feel free to watch Lacuna Coil's music video for Trip the Darkness. It may help you better visualize this scene. watch?v=VTT6picaCoQ If this link does not show or work, just go to youtube and type in Lacuna Coil-Trip the Darkness (OFFICIAL VIDEO) By the way, this chapter sort of jumps around with POVs, just so you're aware. They're marked by a line. Enjoy :)**

The stone bench Morticia sat upon felt colder than usual as the night wind howled, sending her hair back and exposing her pale neck to the cool elements. Leaves danced across the pale, sickly grass as the moon rose higher, and higher, and higher. She had been waiting for HOURS, and Gomez still hadn't returned. She was completely alone during that time; the bats and owls weren't even out! She wanted her hallucinations to return at this point, just so she could have something, even imaginary, to accompany her.

A sudden crunching of leaves and grass sounded behind her causing her to quickly twist around in hopes of seeing her beloved husband. As she turned, she was suddenly held in place by someone wrapping warm, strong arms around her shoulders, Gomez.

"Oh, Gomez," Morticia breathed out in relief as she reached up and held his arms in place. "You came back."

"I said I would didn't I?" Gomez whispered adoringly into her ear as he moved around to sit next to her.

"Where did you go?" Morticia asked softly, afraid to speak too loudly in case this was just a dream and he really wasn't here with her.

He shrugged, "Just wandered to the other side of Central Park and back. I've had plenty of time to think..."

Morticia's eyes clouded in worry as he trailed off causing him to quickly reassure her, "It's not you're inner demon that's bothering me, for I'm sure we can get rid of it; it's the fact that you're starting to like it and want more of it. I don't want to lose you to this."

"But it's so beautiful here, addicting..."

"That's all it is, an addictive drug. You don't need this kind of darkness, Morticia," Gomez replied.

"How do you know unless you try it?" Morticia asked, her voice sounding slightly abnormal and her eyes seeming to pale.

He opened his mouth to reply but she interrupted him by saying, still in her abnormal tone, "Trip the darkness with me, Gomez..."

"I don't know...and I don't really want to. I've seen just from watching you what happens," Gomez said slowly, uneasy from her odd tone of voice and washed out blue eyes. He knew they were never that pale. This couldn't be her...

"One more time? Just one more time?" Morticia asked skillfully in the tone she knew Gomez couldn't say no to even if he wanted to.

He looked at her for a minute before finally giving in, "Okay...just once."

Morticia's eyes instantly darkened back to their smoldering, cobalt blue and seemed to look confused before returning to anticipated. She took his hand and Gomez jumped from the sudden shock that rippled between them. Slowly the fog in front of him began to form hellish images and Morticia whispered almost inaudibly, "You see them?"

He nodded, awestruck by the rabid insanity that came with his hallucinations. "They're darkly welcoming..." He replied softly, never taking his eyes off the images.

He watched as ever so slowly, his surroundings slowly began to fade away, leaving him in absolute darkness, making him smile, 'No wonder she liked this.'

Memorized, he saw white splash into his black as if someone injected white ink drops into black water. The droplets swirled and clouded his black sea, soon staining it to a bright white. Letting go of Morticia's hand, he shielded his eyes as he squeezed them shut and upon his opening of them he found himself back in total darkness.

* * *

><p>"What...this has never happened before," Morticia muttered to herself as she found herself standing in a bright white room, her eyes squinted as she slowly turned in a circle. Gomez was nowhere in sight; there was nothing here but white walls joined together by a white floor and ceiling. Walking over to one of the walls, she touched it and watched as the wall she touched began to turn black; the color starting at where she placed her hand and spreading across the wall like a cancer.<p>

The blackened wall slowly became glossy and her mouth dropped as she saw her reflection in the marble...her demon. She looked exactly like her minus the color of her hair, eyes, and clothes. It was as if she had been inverted. Instead of dark blue eyes she had white-out eyes that glowed like fire, and in replace of Morticia's long, jet black hair, was long hair the color of the white walls behind her. Her dress was now a angelic white, her wedding ring and garnet necklace now of white diamonds, and her eyelashes and eyebrows were full and snowy white, looking as if they were made of snowflakes. Her demon smiled evilly at her as it barred its fangs, causing Morticia to take a step back in shock before staring down her entity with vehement hatred.

"Follow me..." Her demon growled with a smile. "I can take you to hell..."

Morticia sneered at her, before snarling, her words dripping with venom, "I'm already there!"

Her demon's expression immediately turned emotionless as she took a step back from Morticia, her eyes seemingly challenging. Suddenly the entity punched through the black marble, causing black, ink-like fog to swirl in the air before drawing it back into her darkness bringing in return white, ink-like fog. Morticia flinched from the entity's sudden movement but watched as her wall became clear, like a window, allowing her to see what was behind her wall.

She immediately saw Gomez wandering amongst the black, memorized by what was happening to him, and watched as her white-demon slowly turned from the glass and began to slowly float over to him. Everything hit her then. Morticia realized what was happening now. All this time, her demon didn't want her, it wanted Gomez. She had been nothing but a tool to get him to fall into this imaginary hell. Gomez was right all along, it wasn't her liking the darkness, it was her demon making her think that, messing with her mind and reversing her words, all done to get Gomez right where it wanted him.

* * *

><p>Gomez looked up upon hearing faint footsteps and was shocked and slightly disturbed by the white-clad Morticia standing in front of him. "Morticia?" He asked slowly.<p>

"Of course..." "Morticia" purred as she stopped in the middle of the room, a couple feet from Gomez. "Come to me."

Gomez was stunned; his body wanted to go to her, his mind felt like it was being pulled, but his heart held him in place-this wasn't right...

"Come to me," "Morticia" repeated seductively as she beckoned to him with a finger. "Come to me, Gomez. I'm waiting for you."

Gomez reluctantly approached her then and once he was face to face with her, she said softly, "Do you love me, Gomez. Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Of course I do," Gomez replied, trying to see past his wife's white image.

"Then give me your soul so we can be together forever..." She continued, her tone siren-like.

Gomez looked at her skeptically his eyes soon falling from her white-out eyes to her outstretched hand. "Follow me, as I trip the darkness..."

* * *

><p>This whole time Morticia had been ramming herself against the clear plane that seemed to separate the two worlds, clawing against the glass desperately. Her body screamed out in both pain and exhaustion but she couldn't stop. She couldn't let him run away with her. Morticia stood panting by the unmarked glass and watched helplessly as Gomez began to approach her entity. "No, Gomez!" She screamed as she slammed into the glass again. "Carolyn help me!"<p>

Upon speaking those words, the instant she slammed into the glass it shattered into a million pieces, the shards disappearing in a white mist, some slicing and cutting her skin. Her blood dripped upon the floor, and flowed from the numerous wounds. Using the wall to help push off the floor, she stumbled to her feet and almost collapsed upon putting weight on her weakened muscles. Her heart was struggling to beat as her blood flowed out of her body instead of continuing back to the heart. She was finding it harder and harder to breathe and when she tried to walk she fell to her knees. She looked up at where Gomez now stood in front of her demon and she tried to scream but nothing came out. 'Can he even see me!?'

Pushing herself back up, the pain she was in caused her to see stars and looking down at her leg, she saw that a large triangular shape of bloody glass was jutting out of the muscle, preventing her from moving it without removing it. Sitting down, she wrapped her hands around it and, biting her lip, she ripped it up and out, slicing her palms as a scream of pain tore from her throat, and despite the empty space, it didn't echo. Tears in her eyes, she moved to her feet and, still grasping the large shard, she moved toward Gomez and her entity as fast as her body would let her. She could feel herself going into shock and soon her eyesight was beginning to fail her.

* * *

><p>Gomez tentatively reached for her hand and just before he made contact, he was showered in bright red blood and jumping back, he saw that "Morticia" was on her knees clutching her slit throat. Her white eyes were glowing like fiery spotlights as the blood pooled around her in a black crimson, the droplets dripping rapidly. Gomez was about to run to her when he spotted Morticia, the real Morticia, standing weakly behind the entity with a blood soaked shard of glass in her hand.<p>

The demon looked up in fury as its nails turned into black claws at it gripped its throat, curved horns sprouted from its head, and its skin began turning a black, stone grey. A growl shook the air but before it could move, Morticia slammed the large shard of glass through its back right into the heart, tearing the heart from the arteries as the shard came out through its chest.

The heart beat once...twice...then stopped. Letting go of the shard and retrieving her hand, Morticia watched in satisfaction as the beast fell face forward to the floor. Her satisfaction didn't last long though, for a sudden sharp pain ripped through her heart, bringing her to her knees. Her breathing came out in sharp coughs, followed by blood clots. Gomez was immediately at her side and the instant he grabbed her hand they both felt like they whip-lashed even though they never moved. Opening their eyes, they found themselves back in the cemetery, back to normal, minus they both had splitting headaches and Morticia's dress was torn and bloody.

"We're back..." Morticia breathed, while Gomez completely ignored that fact and began looking Morticia over to see if she was still hurt.

"I'm alright, darling," She reassured him. "My body feels like it's been through a meat grinder and it still hurts to breathe, but other than that I'm fine. Truly fine now. We've awoken from madness."

"Just in time," Gomez replied pulling her to her feet for a tight hug before taking her hand and leading her back home.


	9. One More Time

**Chapter Nine: I Awake From Madness, Just In Time...One More Time…**

***2 Days Later***

"I still can't believe this," Gomez said as he sat next to his wife with a cup of Henbane. "How lucky we truly are."

Morticia looked up from her knitting with a smile before stating, "Just so you know; even if it had gotten your soul, I would still hold your heart. That's one thing it would never get."

"Querida," Gomez replied affectionately as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. "Why it would ever want me over you is beyond me."

Morticia smirked at that before replying, "I think it has something to do with Season; he never did like you."

"Insane jealously," Gomez defended, before becoming serious again. "How did you ever manage to get to me?"

"Carolyn was with me…and as you know she was the most powerful of witches ever to walk the earth. That demon had nothing on her."

"You're just like her you know," Gomez replied adoringly before kissing her hand again, causing her to smile.

Suddenly Morticia's eyes darted to the top of the stairs and began to grow distant. A faint image of her demon was standing there but soon faded, knowing it was too weak to take over her, or anything, again. As it completely faded from her eyes and the feeling of an unseen presence fully left her, she knew she awoke from madness one more time and one LAST time.

"Cara, are you alright?" Gomez asked concern thick in his voice as his eyes grew fearful. 'Is it happening AGAIN?' "What do you see?"

"Not a thing," Morticia replied as she took her eyes off of where the entity was to lock them with her husband's eyes and smile. "Not a blessed thing."

_Fini_


End file.
